Time to Spare
by Leahisasuperhero
Summary: Young Justice has got some time to spare and go to the one and only Six Flags: Great America! no pairings... so far.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice. If I did I would have a close up on Robin's amazing eyes *drools*

The six teen heroes had just finished an infiltration mission in Chicago. The mission had gone well. So well in fact, that they finished a full day earlier then their mentors had thought. They were told to just wait at a nearby warehouse for their motorcycles to arrive for them (the ones they had taken there had mostly broken and they were too far away to get the bio ship). However, Things got pretty dull having no electronics to play games on, no movies to watch, no junk food, and no one had brought their civies, meaning they couldn't leave the 'hide out' without attracting attention.

"Man! I am so bored! We're near Chicago right? Let's go do something!" Kid Flash yelled from the floor of the warehouse.

"Chicago isn't that close and we don't have any way to get there. And what are we supposed to do? We don't have anything to change into and Batman would skin us alive if we walked around the city in costume." Said Robin, perched on a pile of crates.

"Well I can't stand just sitting around! You know how I get dude!" He raised his arms above his head exasperated. "I should have gone with Artemis and Superboy to get food!"

"Maybe if you tried to get along with her, you would have left too. But no. You two always bicker!" Kid Flash wasn't the only one bored out of his mind.

"Hey! She starts it!"

"Well-" Robin began but Aqualad interrupted them.

"Will you both please stop? I too would like to leave but we have been told to stay put. Artemis and Superboy should not have left either."

"Well, they should be back soon. In the meantime Robin, are you able to contact Batman and ask if he has a mission for us?" asked Megan who was sitting on one of the crates bellow the Boy Wonder.

"I doubt his answer changed over the course of an hour." Said Robin, but he was already pulling out his communicator. He began hitting a few buttons and soon he had a picture of Batman sitting at his computer. Everyone gathered around Robins arm computer to get a look at their 'General'.

"What now?" '_Sure sounds grumpy-er then usual…'_ Thought Wally.

"Are you certain there is nothing we can do to help the league?" asked Kaldur politely.\

"Yeah, a mission! Help an old lady cross the street? Save a kitten from a tree? Anything!" blurted Wally. Robin pushed the red head away, shaking his head. "Hey!"

"If I give you something to do, will you stop calling me every hour and let me work?" he asked agitated.

"Yes." Said Wally and Dick at the same time while the others nodded their heads.

"Fine." He then turned his attention to Robin, "head west on Washington Street until you get to where it intersects Milwaukee Avenue. You should be able to see your destination there. It's hard to miss." Batman then cut the transmission, but not before Robin noticed his mouth twitch very slightly. Was he trying not to smile?

"Do you have any idea where he is sending us?" Wally asked Robin who shook his head.

"We should go find Artemis and Superboy now and get to our destination as soon as possible."

"Where are we going?" everyone turned around to see Superboy and Artemis coming through some windows on the far side of the warehouse carrying bags filled with food. Wally was already taking the bags from them before anyone could even register he had moved.

"Food." He moaned as he began digging through the groceries. He pulled out three loaves of bread, two jars of peanut butter and a jar of jelly. Then he looked up at Artemis and asked "How do we make PBJ sandwiches without something to spread with?"

Artemis seemed to be mentally slapping herself. "Darn, knew I forgot something."

Dick sighed and pulled out a bird-a-rang and handed it to Wally. "Use this, but _you_ have to clean it afterwards."

"Thanks man! You can have the first one then." And Wally got to work using his super speed to make a stack of sandwiches on top of a crate.

"How come he gets the first one? I got the food." said Artemis, irritated.

Robin chuckled and took a sandwich from the tower Wally had created. The others followed suit and soon everyone had eaten all the sandwiches. Robin, Megan, and Artemis had eaten two, Superboy and Aqualad had eaten three and Wally had eaten the other ten (I did the math! They had two loaves of bread with 22 slices in each and they used both loaves, thus making 22 sandwiches! I feel like a loser for doing such simple math during summer :3).

Once everyone (Wally) had finished eating, they picked up their mess, Robin sighed as he tried to clean off his bird-a-rang (it's covered in jelly) but decided he would have to wait to wash it and just carried it in his hand for the time being. Then, they all set off down the street.

Robin looked around and saw that Washington Street was just down the road. The cars were going maybe 50+ on the street, though it looked more like a highway. As they turned onto the street, they seemed to change position without thinking. Super boy and Aqualad walked the closest to the cars, then Megan and Wally, then Artemis and Robin. Upon noticing this, Robin smirked and was glad his team was looking out for the two normal (as in no powers) heroes.

They walked for twenty minutes until Robin called out to his team mates that he was going to go wash his bird-a-rang before it got his uniform sticky (which, I might add, made Wally very amused) so Robin walked over to a CVS, ignoring all the odd looks he was getting and walked up to clerk.

"Hey, do you have a sink anywhere, or a bathroom?" The clerk looked at him with wide eyes for a moment then shook his head. Robin shrugged, "Fine I'll just get some wipes." He walked through the aisles, humming to himself. Shoppers stopped to watch him, some looking from the corner of their eye, some just stood and watched. Finding a small pack of wipes Robin strolled to the cashier just as Wally ran in beside him.

"Rob, what's taking you? What happened to just washing you bird-a-thingy?" Everyone who had been sneaking glances was now staring at them.

"They don't have a bathroom or anything so I'm getting some wipes." He pulled out a wallet from the back of his utility belt and pulled out some money.

Once Robin had his stuff he and Wally left the stunned shop. A few people ran to the windows to see them leaving with the rest of Young Justice. Robin stopped by a garbage at the end of the parking lot and began wiping the purple gunk off his bird-a-rang.

"Why do you car so much? Batman's rich right? Just chuck that one away and get another later. You lose those all the time anyway." Asked Superboy, puzzled.

Robin shook his head and threw out the dirty clothes, returning his equipment to the appropriate pouch. "We try not to lose them; we just tend to during a fight. As for why I don't chuck this is because if an enemy were to get this they may be able to get a finger print or a DNA sample off of it. You know Batman, he's paranoid."

They set off down the street again and walked for another ten minutes. Then they saw something poking above the trees in the distance. Something metal. After another five minutes Megan exclaimed, "What is this?"

"Six Flags: Great America" said Wally, a large grin plastered to his face.

Robin laughed his signature cackle, Superboy tilted his head slightly and looked at the many roller coasters in wonder, Aqualad had a small smile but seemed slightly unsure, Artemis was also smiling, but it was nothing compared to the almost comical smile that Megan had.

"This _has_ to be what Batman was talking about!" said Wally, almost jumping up and down.

"This is _Batman_ we're talking about. He wouldn't send us to an amusement park."

"Well he did say to come to the intersection of Washington and Milwaukee and it would be hard to miss." She gestured madly at the theme park before them.

Everyone turned and looked at Robin. He thought about what Batman had said, and then remembered what he thought to be his mentor trying to hold back a smile. Then he looked up at his team mates and said, "It's not my call. Kaldur is the leader."

They seemed to have forgotten that, even Kaldur. "I believe that this is our destination." Robin smiled and nodded, Wally and Megan let out woops of joy, Artemis' smile grew, and Superboy just shrugged.

Making their way down the parking lot, Artemis was beginning to dread going into a civilian packed amusement park. Shouldn't care at all if they had their civies on, but they didn't and they were already attracting a lot of attention.

"Hey, do you think we may scare people? They may think there is danger or… something." Said Artemis.

"Nah, we will just need to tell people that there is no problem." Wally replied.

"It's not like we're going to tell every person who sees us that everything is okay. Some people may spot six heroes walking around and think that something must be wrong. It only takes one spark to start a fire." Everyone had stopped now and was standing in an empty parking space.

"It's fine guys. We will just have to make sure we are obviously having fun." They all looked at him like he was speaking another language so he continued, "You know, like eating cotton candy, buying stuff, playing games, ordinary things that you do at an amusement park. If we just keep talking and laughing. Everything will be fine." Robin set off again and the others followed one by one, Artemis bringing up the rear.

Soon they arrived at the entrance. A large patch of grass stood before the ticket booths. Six tall flag poles made a 'V' shape and the word '_Welcome'_ was spelled out in bright purple flowers.

They made their way to the emptiest booth and Wally asked who had brought money. They all exchanged looks but in the end everyone seemed to be looking at the youngest, who sighed and pulled out his wallet for the second time that day (a strange occurrence while in the Robin suit). Robin went up to the young woman who was standing there gapping at them.

"Can we get six all day passes please?" The woman did nothing. Wally cleared his throat and Janet (according to her name tag) jumped.

"Right, sorry. Six tickets comes out to…342$ (a ticket is 57$)… ummm but since you are who you are we would give you a special. There is an online deal for get a ticket get one free, so I can get you in for 171$." The girl was panicking and ringing her hands like mad.

"That would be great! I'm not so sure how Batman would have reacted to me spending all my allowance on Kid _Mouth._"

"Hey!" yelled Wally, causing Dick to laugh loudly.

The girl didn't talk to them anymore and was averting her eyes. She printed their tickets, Robin paid and she handed them over. As they had moved on towards the gates and the real entrance Robin passed out the tickets and noticed a folded piece of paper. He opened it and saw the girl had written her name and cell number and had drawn a little shield with an 'S' in it.

He couldn't help it and he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Wally. Robin handed him the paper as he put his hands on his knees and tried to breath. Wally started laughing too and ended up doubling over, clutching his sides. Superboy now had the paper and was blushing.

They were now waiting in line to get into the park when Robin realized they had a problem."They have metal detectors." He stated.

Artemis understood right away what he was getting act, well everyone did actually… except Wally.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I'm not suppose to go anywhere without my belt, and it is full of weapons, in case you hadn't noticed. Artemis and Kaldur use weapons too. We can't let them take them if there is an emergency." They lapsed into silence as they tried to think of a way out of the predicament.

"Perhaps we should just comply with what they say." said Kaldur after a few minutes.

"I suppose, but Batman is never going to let me out again if I take my belt off. I'm pretty sure he has it rigged so he is notified whenever I take it off during patrol or a mission."

"Whoa, dude. Isn't that a bit paranoid of him? It's just your belt." Said Wally, disbelievingly.

"Well, whenever one of us is caught by a villain the first thing they do is take our belts away. So, if that happens then we will know the other is in danger. Also it's not just a belt. This thing is my life line. All my gear is in this bad boy." Said Robin.

"Ticket." Said a large woman in her late 40's with stringy graying hair. Robin passed his over and she gestured him past. The security guard on the other side gave Robin an unsure look then told him to but all metal and electronic devices in the tube he was holding out to him. Robin thought for a moment then pulled off his belt and put it in the bucket, then reached for his left glove and pulled it off (his arm computer). Then he pulled out a radio from his ear, a small microphone from his tunic, a lock pick from the soul of his left shoe, his whole right glove with his hidden cameras, and finally his grappling hook that rested at his waist.

"I am so feeling the aster right now." said Robin as he walked through the detector without setting it off. He was then directed to a table where they wanted to search his belt. _'Just kidding, be ready to add a dis to that aster.'_ He thought.

The security guard wasn't sure what to do but then he reached to unclip one of the pouches when robin yelled for him to stop. "My belt will electrocute anyone who opens a pouch unless its me…or KF since he is always taking it from me…" Robin nodded towards Wally, who was taking back his goggles and his gloves (his snack compartments are made of a soft metal material so that his snacks won't get crushed in a fight but wont hurt if wrists if he falls on them… did I over think this?)

Behind Wally, Dick could see Artemis giving up her bow and quiver (unhappily I might add) but when she went to go through the metal detector, she pulled out two long rectangular bows (made of metal…) and her communicator and walked through without beeping. Robin recognized the bows as her hidden gear- a collapsible bow and in the other were more arrows. Robin smirked and turned back to the guard.

"Uh, can you open that first pocket?" He asked timidly.

"Robin smirked and said, "No point. I'll just tell you and save you from being whelmed."

The guard seemed unsure now. Was he the real Robin? Or were he and his friends just trying to get into the park with weapons? Robin noticed his expression and turned to Wally who was quite a ways away. "Hey KF!" Wally turned his head and seemed to understand. He waved to make sure the guard knew where he was and sped over in the blink of an eye.

The guard stared at them for a second then shook his head as if he were dreaming. '_Makes sense. A lot of people dream about me… only I hope most of them are female… and my age…' _Thought Wally.

"You… really are Robin? Batman's sidekick?" He said in disbelief. Robin crossed his arms and smirked.

"And you're the Flash's sidekick, Flash Boy!" Dick burst into laughter to the guard's bewilderment.

"It's Kid Flash!" Wally exclaimed, raising his arms above his head. Upon seeing this, the rest of the team wandered over. Robin noted that Aqualad still had his water manipulators (I don't know what else to call them xP) and Artemis had gotten away with her concealed bow and quiver. Megan and Superboy didn't carry anything except their communicators with them so they didn't have any problem. Now the only thing to address was his belt.

He let his laughter subside before turning to the confused guard and said, "I'm not supposed to be away from my belt; Batman's orders. I'll probably be in trouble for just taking it off right now…" he added, wincing slightly.

"Oh, well wait here for a second okay?" Megan was the only one to nod. The man walked to another guard who had been watching the whole thing and whispered something to him without taking his eyes off the team. Robin crossed his arms and smirked at them. The other guard whispered something back and the guard they had been talking to left to what Robin figured was the security headquarters (again, don't know what to call it…). The other guard came over to them and asked, "Why are you here exactly?" he seemed braver then the other guard who had started shaking just looking at the heroes.

Kaldur was the one to respond, "We had some spare time after a mission and wished to come to your park."

"Yeah, and we didn't bring any change of clothes…" Kid Flash added for good measure.

"So, there are no problems or dangers we should need to worry about?" everyone shook their heads and the guard nodded. Their first guard returned and asked his colleague, "What did they say?"

"Nothing to worry about."

The other nodded and turned to Robin. "You may take your belt with you, however you are not to make any trouble; _any_ of you."

_He seems awfully bossy all of a sudden…_ thought Wally. "Oh don't worry! We're the good guys remember?" They all turned to leave except Robin.

Dick picked his beloved belt up off the plastic table and sung it back around his waist, where he clipped it into place and checked all his pockets were organized right and closed correctly. Then turned around and saw the others just standing there.

"Hey, let's go." He said. Then he saw that every person around them had stopped to stare and talk about them. He glanced at his team mates reactions and of course Wally was there beaming and posing with his arms on waist. Megan was smiling shyly at the looks she was getting for her skin. Superboy looked confused at all the looks he his shirt was getting him, and Aqualad seemed indifferent. Artemis looked irritated at all the attention.

Robin laughed his signature cackle and started to walk in the direction of a large orange rollercoaster. The crowd seemed to park before him but before he could reach them he turned back to his team mates and waved them forward.

"If we're going to go on all those rides, we better get a move on!" He smiled back at them.

**If you have an ideas as to what they may do in the park please PM me or tell me in a review! I need some more ideas, so the more you give me the quicker I can try and update! Anyone else been to this park? Woot! Chicago! Oh, and sorry if this seems to be centered around Robin…. It pretty much is cause he is my favorite and I love hi- uhhh I admire him greatly OvO''**

**Until next time, **

**Leah**


End file.
